Bangtan Story
by Lee.Reina
Summary: Cuma sekelumit kisah antara menjadi artis dan kehidupan biasa dari 7 anak bangtan. Absurd, Romance, friendship, Yaoi maybe. selain fujoshi siapkan batin dan mental. MinYoon Ship, TaeKook Ship, NamJin ship, Hoseok? Bisa ama siapa aja :D
1. Chapter 1

**Bangtan Story Chapter 1.**

 **Author : Lee Reina**

 **Character :**

 **Kim Seokjin (Jin BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga BTS)**

 **Jeong Hoseok (J-Hope BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (Jimin BTS)**

 **Kim Taehyung (V BTS)**

 **Jeon Jeongguk (Jungkook BTS)**

 **And Other Original Character.**

 **Cuma sekelumit kisah antara kehidupan menjadi artis dan kehidupan biasa 7 anak bangtan.**

* * *

Kisah ini berawal pada sebuah habitat tujuh makhluk yang bisa dibilang ketenarannya sudah dikenal seantero habitat itu, SOPA(School Of Performing Art Seoul). (kenapa gue milih SOPA, karena bangtan high school udah banyak yang make dan terlalu mainstream/okeh abaikan). Tujuh makhluk yang selalu dikintilin(apa sih) cewek-cewek SOPA itu tidak lain adalah geng Bangtan Sonyeondan ato disingkat BTS-begitulah mereka dipanggil. Geng itu berisi cowok-cowok yang bisa dibilang ganteng (emang kenyataannya begini).

Cewek yang baru pertama ketemu mereka pasti ngira mereka itu cowok-cowok cool,swag(okeh anggep aja ini gak ada),romantis dan sebagainya. Tapi yang udah kenal lama, jangan ditanya gimana mereka. Tapi entah kenapa mereka yang dari kalangan kenal lama ataupun baru, tetep ngintilin mereka ( gue ngerti kok kenapa).

Geng mereka ini udah ada sejak mereka masih di middle school. Anggotanya terdiri dari Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jeong Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jeongguk. Saat ini, Namjoon, Jin, sama Yoongi baru naik kelas tiga senior high school. si Taehyung, Hoseok, sama Jimin naik kelas dua. Dan yang terakhir, si maknae Jeongguk ini baru naik kelas satu. Dari middle school sampe senior high school mereka selalu di SOPA dan selalu sekelas, kecuali si maknae. Okeh, kita mulai perkenalan anggota bangtan dan keasliaannya(?) mereka.

Kim Seokjin, cowok yang satu ini bisa dibilang cukup waras. Dia menempati urutan kedua anggota yang cukup waras setelah Namjoon. Tapi Jin juga sekaligus anggota mengerikan ketiga setelah Yoongi sama Jeongguk. Kewarasannya ilang pas dia masak dan denger ada anggota yang manggil cewek lain cantik. Jin ini punya sifat keibuan, bisa dibilang dia emaknya para anggota. Kenapa gue bilang dia anggota mengerikan, karena kalo marah-marah dia bisa jadi kek emak-emak.

Kim Namjoon, Dia adalah anggota paling cukup waras di Bangtan. Dia jadi leader karena sifat kebapakannya. Namjoon juga anggota paling pinter di Bangtan. Dia adem ayem dan cukup waras, bisa dibilang dia cool kalo lagi bakal ilang kalo dia denger satu frasa bahasa inggris. Setelah denger, dia bakal terus ngomong bahasa inggris seharian. Yoongi sama Jin udah pernah buktiin pas waktu middle school. Bagi yang bingung kenapa si Namjoon pinter bet bahasa inggris, mungkin karena set otaknya isinya udah frasa bahasa inggris semua dari orok /okeh abaikan yang ini. Karena ketidak warasannya ini gue memutuskan menempatin dia di urutan anggota mengerikan keempat.

Min Yoongi, dia anggota yang cukup waras urutan ke 3. Yoongi ini bisa dibilang cool, dia gak mau dibilang manis ato cute, maunya dibilang swag, karena menurutnya di bangtan gak ada yang se swag dia (bang, sadar bang). Pas lagi gak waras, omongannya bisa kek samyang, baru dikit tapi pedes+ nyelekit. Dia punya visi yang cukup mengerikan, yaitu senggol bacok. Dia ini pendiem bet, bukan karena apa-apa, dia cuman males ngomong dan gamau kelibat apapun. Tapi entah kenapa dia betah banget sama anggota bangtan yang absurd. Anggota yang lain tau banget kalo dia sayang sama geng bangtan ini. Si Yoongi ini komposer yang hebat, si jenius kedua setelah Namjoon. Kalo moodnya lagi cukup bagus dia bisa setor omongan 2 sampe 3 kalimat per obrolan. Kalo lagi jelek mungkin cuma sampe 10 kata doang.

Jeong Hoseok, dia ini anggota cukup waras keenam. Dia ini jail bet orangnya, tapi dia funny bisa dibilang dia mood maker bersama anggota terpinter ke 6. Hoseok ini suka banget jailin anggota lain bareng Taehyung atau Jeongguk. Dulu waktu middle school, si Hoseok, Taehyung, sama Jeongguk pernah ngunciin si Jimin di dalem gudang angker di sekolah mereka. Si Jimin ini penakut banget, kedua setelah Hoseok. Alasan kenapa mereka ngelakuin itu ke Jimin, karena mereka terinspirasi dari game yang sering mereka mainin bareng. Tapi Jimin ini gak pernah marah kalo mereka jailin dia. Jimin itu penyayang banget soalnya. Jimin juga tau, kalo dia digangguin sama orang lain, pasti yang bela ya mereka bertiga.

Park Jimin, seperti yang gue tulis diatas, Jimin ini penyayang. Dia penakut urutan kedua. Dia anggota cukup waras urutan ke empat. Jimin juga anggota terpinter urutan ke 5. Dia ini sebenernya punya rasa sama si Yoongi. Gara-gara visi Yoongi yang cukup ngeri itu, si Jimin cuma bisa pedekate dengan radius minimal 1 meter. Si Jimin ini sebenernya orangnya romantis sama cute. Tapi semua itu ketutup karena ketidak warasannya yang suka nge dance dan aegyo ala girlgroup sama si Jeongguk dan Hoseok. Tapi entah kenapa para cewek suka banget aegyo nya Jimin ini.

Kim Taehyung, dia ini anggota mood maker sama Hoseok di geng. Anggota cukup waras ke 7 alias dia paling gak waras. Bisa dibilang aliennya bangtan. Dia ini punya fans cewek yang cukup banyak, karena dia anggota paling tampan di bangtan. Anggota lain juga ngakui kalo dia ini paling tampan. Dia ini loading otaknya cukup lama. Kalo anggota lain pada ngomongin hal yang dia gak ngerti, dia cuma bisa masang wajah innocent sama si Hoseok (Hoseok ini kadang juga loadingnya cukup lama). Tapi dia tergolong pinter, walau di bangtan dia urutan ke tujuh, tapi tetep aja dia selalu masuk lima besar sama Hoseok dan Jimin. Dia ini suka barang-barang yang unik kek dia.

Jeon Jeongguk, si maknae ini anggota mengerikan kedua setelah Yoongi. Kenapa gue bilang dia mengerikan, karena mood nya dia ini suka berubah ubah. Sifatnya juga suka berubah-ubah. Dia ini polos banget orangnya. Dia gak sadar pas pertama dan terakhir dia di jailin Taehyung sama Hoseok. Waktu itu mereka naruh tikus di dalem tasnya. Pas Jeongguk buka tasnya, dia cuma bisa melongo sambil masang wajah datar. Dia ngambil tikus itu terus cuma dielus-elus, selanjutnya dia malah ketawa seneng. Malah dia pelihara sampe sekarang. Dia ini cerewet dan juga suka jailin orang lain dan suka ngintimidasi para hyungnya kalo moodnya lagi bagus. Kalo moodnya lagi jelek, dia bisa tiba-tiba jadi pendiem, marah-marah, ato nangis ini anggota terpinter ketiga setelah Namjoon dan Yoongi. Kelakuan dia yang kadang kek anak kecil dan kadang bikin klepek-klepek ini buat di jadi punya cukup banyak fans.

"woi.. Lo nulis apa tentang kita?"(Namjoon)

"Jangan-jangan lo nulis aneh-aneh ya.."(Jimin)

"woi, jangan diem aja kali.."(Jin)

"..." (author)

"wah.. daebaaaaaakk.."(Taehyung)

"apaan ni?" (Yoongi)

"Mungkin ini fanfic hyung.." (Hoseok)

"Wah.. Kookie mau liat.." (Jeongguk)

 **Okeh abaikan obrolan diatas. Sekarang kita mulai aja ceritanya.**

"Woi.. gimana? Udah jadi belum?"

"Hmm.."

"Yeehh, ditanyain juga."

"Baru gue aransemen.. Berisik lu."

"Anjir ni anak.."

Suasana ruang musik milik Yoongi malem ini cukup rame. Bukan karena suara musik dope yang lagi diputer sama Taehyung atau hentakan dance yang lagi di praktekin Hoseok sama Jimin, tapi karena debat antara bang leader dan si composer ini.

"Hyung,sampe kapan mereka debat? Kookie udah ngantuk.."

"Sabar aja. Sini tidur dulu.." Jin nepuk pahanya sambil ngelus kepala si Jeongguk. gak lama si maknae pun terlelap tidur di paha si emak.

"Lagunya gimana.. Udah lo bikin belom? Katanya yang mau ngurusin elo.. Jangan ngurusin lagu lu mulu."

"Udah. Udah gue kasih ke penulis yang lain. Lainnya diurus mereka sama yang lain. Disuruh nyelesaiin ini dulu sama pd-nim."

"Lo yakin?"

"Ya."

"100% yakin kagak?"

"hmm.."

"Yo..yo...yo..."

"yakin ga ada yang kurang?"

"Yaa, chimchim lo lambat gerakannya!"

"Diem hyung, gue lagi fokus nih.."

"Woii... Suga - ssi.. Lu denger kagak?"

"Yaaa.. Chimchim!"

"Woi berisik.. Ada bocah tidur ni.."

"Ya! Dope!Dope!"

"Woi.. Suga-"

"BERISIK,ANJIR.. GUE GOROK LU SATU-SATU ATO KELUAR SEKARANG?".

Dengan muka datarnya si Yoongi berhasil mengusir keenam makhluk pengganggu ketenangan ruang musiknya malam itu. Dan dengan terpaksa si leader nggendong si maknae yang susah dibangunin ini karena si emak beda kamar sama si maknae dan bang leader.

 **-Besoknya-**

"Woi jangan kejar-kejaran napa.." Namjoon merhatiin dua bocah yang dari tadi mereka berangkat kejar-kejaran cuma buat ngerebutin hal sepele, permen.

Mereka ini emang tiap harinya berangkat jalan kaki. Bukan karena gak mau dianter manajer hyungnya, tapi emang SOPA itu jaraknya deket, karena satu daerah sama dorm-dorm artis lain (maapkeun gue bikin gini biar sesuai). Sebenernya selain SOPA disini juga ada sekolah lain. Sebelum di Bighit mereka emang pada tinggal di daerah sekitar situ.

"Yaa.. Tae Hyung permenku!"

"Lalalala.. Permen ini punyakuu.."

"Kim Taehyung!" Kalo udah manggil ga pake embel-embel gini si Taehyung siap-siap kena hajar si Jeongguk. Kenapa gue bilang gini, karena walaupun maknae si Jeongguk ini powernya gede banget, paling gede diantara anggota lain.

"Ya, kookie jangan.. Nanti gue beliin permen lagi disekolah.. Kasian Taehyung itu tangannya.." Jin dengan segala sifat keibuannya melerai Jeongguk dan Taehyung yang tangan kirinya dipelintir cuma bisa meringis.

"Wah, yang bener hyung? Yeahh!"

"Waa!" Tangan Taehyung tiba-tiba dilempar si Jeongguk(Lu bisa bayangin kan?). Si Taehyung sampe gulingan di tanah habis dilempar tangannya. Powernya si maknae ini emang super gede keknya.

"Iya.. Itung-itung hadiah kelulusan sama masuknya elo di senior high school.."

"Yee.. Kookie sayang Jin Hyung.." Selanjutnya adalah adegan emak sama anak di drama-drama dan film yang baru dipertemukan lagi,pelukan terus gandengan tangan mulu.

"Bisa-bisa mata gue infeksi hyung ngeliat mereka gini mulu tiap hari.." Jimin ngeliatin dengan tatapan seolah kek udah jadi makanan sehari-hari dia, datar Namjoon mukanya kek gak bisa terima. Si Yoongi yang emang aslinya wajahnya datar cuma diem aja. Si Hoseok? Dia woles-woles aja. Malah dia ngeliatin hapenya mulu daritadi.

"Lah.. Emang kenapa?" Si Namjoon nanya balik.

"Lu kan tau gue single dari lahir alias menjomblo.."

"Sama.." Kali ini yang jawab serempak empat orang, kenapa empat karena si Taehyung udah bangun dengan muka polosnya sambil ngemutin permen yang berhasil direbutnya walau harus dapet pelintiran tangan dari si maknae.

"Kenapa kita gak minta ijin sama pd-nim aja buat nyari pacar?" si Hoseok ngasih saran yang pastinya bakal langsung dijawab serempak sama mereka.

"Ogah.."

"Lu aja.."

"Lha katanya jomblo?" si Hoseok ngeliatin muka temen-temennya dengan rada kesel.

"Gue lebih milih pertemanan. Kalo pacaran gak bisa bebas.." Ini tumben si Yoongi ikut nimbrung. Tapi yang jelas omongannya bukti kalo dia sayang sama geng ini.

"Bener itu. Tapi kalo gue cuma TTM aja gakpapa keknya.."

"Itu sama aja!" Si Taehyung dapet tampolan di jidat dari bang leader. Kenapa jidat? Alesannya biar agak berperi kemanusiaan katanya.

Si Jimin ngeliatin Yoongi dengan tampang polosnya sambil senyam-senyum. Si Yoongi yang nyadar diperhatiin ngeliatin balik.

"Kenapa lu liatin gue kek gitu? Naksir ma gue?" Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang masih datar berhasil bikin temen-temennya pada speechles, termasuk si Jin sama Jeongguk yang udah balik kerombongan habis muter-muter ala film india tadi. Omongannya to the point banget dan sekali ngomong ni anak bener banget.

"Yee.. Ditanya malah diem aja." Si Jimin berenti jalan. Si Yoongi yang merhatiin si Jimin itu ikut berenti. Ngeliat keadaan, si Namjoon langsung ngungsiin yang lain ke dalem sekolahan.

"Aa.. Tapi Kookie mau liat hyung.." si Jeongguk yang matanya ditutupin sama Jin dan Namjoon itu ngerengek manja.

"Sst,udah.. Tadi Jungkookie minta permen kan? Ayo ke kantin sekarang, gue beliin berapapun lo mau."

"Eh tapi.." Ini semua dilakuin Jin dan Namjoon selain buat ngelindungin kesucian dan kepolosan batin Jeongguk juga buat ngejaga batiniah mereka kalo-kalo si Jimin sama Yoongi malah confess di sekolahan.

"Min Yoongi.." Si Jimin natap mata si Yoongi dalem-dalem.

"Kenapa lu?" Si Yoongi ngerasa ada perubahan aura di diri Jimin.

"Gue suka sama lo.." Jimin masih ngeliatin si Yoongi.

"Hah?" Pipi Yoongi yang mulus+putih(gue kalah mak) perlahan mulai bersemu merah.

"Gue tau lo pasti bingung. Lo pasti ngira gue aneh kan? Gue juga bingung kenapa gue bisa suka sama lo dari pertama gue gabung bangtan ini. Tapi gue mulai ngerasain artinya waktu kita satu-persatu direkrut pd-nim sampe jadi artis kek sekarang." Si Jimin kemudian ngebelakangin Yoongi sambil ngeliat ke arah langit. Kemudian dia balik keposisinya yang tadi.

"M-maksud lo gimana sih?."

"Lo tau kenapa gue selalu aegyo ala girlgroup tiap kita dihadapan fans? Itu karena gue pengen lo perhatiin gue, walau cuma masang wajah datar sekali pun. Lo tau kenapa tiap kita fanmeet, konser, dan wawancara gue suka nyuruh-nyuruh lo aegyo? Itu karena gue pengen punya hal yang bisa gue lakuin bareng lo. Lo tau kenapa tiap hari kita satu panggung gue selalu pengen dideket lo dan merhatiin lo terus? Itu karena gue selalu khawatir kalo-kalo Yoongi yang diatas panggung itu cuma tau kenapa gue selalu pengen duduk di sebelah lo setiap acara apapun? Itu karena gue sayang sama lo, Min Yoongi.." Si Jimin yang dari tadi natap mata si Yoongi itu ngomong dengan mantap, tapi dia gak merhatiin kalo si Yoongi ini udah blushing daritadi.

"Chim, lo lagi becanda kan? Lo keknya lagi gak waras deh, Lo suka sama cowok kek gue?"

Si Jimin cuma senyum." Ngapain gue becanda. Emangnya salah kalo gue suka sama lo?"

Jimin kemudian megang kedua tangan Yoongi yang dingin.

"Lo mau kan, walau cuma sekedar senyum, atau becanda dan ketawa bareng sama gue? Jadi orang ketiga yang jadi penyemangat hidup gue setelah kedua orang tua gue. Walau cuma pura-pura pun gakpapa.. Lo mau kan?"

Yoongi ngeliatin si Jimin dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, karena dia cuma masang wajah datar. Yoongi kemudian gigit bibir bawahnya

 _'Ni bocah walo bantet dan gesreknya minta ampun tapi bisa romantis juga ternyata. Tapi..'_

"Gue gak yakin,chim." Si Yoongi nundukin kepalanya.

"Kenapa lo gak yakin?"

"Ya, gak yakin aja.. Gue pikir tipe lo itu orang yang bisa bikin lo seneng kapanpun , funny, sebagainya gitu."

"Gue gabutuh kek gitu. Gue kan udah bilang walo lo perhatiin gue dari sebelah mata lo pake wajah datar aja, itu udah cukup buat gue."

"Lo yakin? Kadang omongan gue bisa pedes lho.."

"Yakin bahkan lo tanya ke gue berapa persen gak akan keitung jumlah nol dengan awalan satu nya."

"Kadang gue cuek sama lo. Kalo ngomong juga kadang cuma dikit nyesuaiin mood gue.."

"Itu yang bikin gue sayang dan tambah sayang sama lo. Sifat asli lo itu udah cukup, gue gabutuh yang lain. Lo senyum sekali doang gue udah syukur banget."

"Syarat yang harus lo penuhi, kapanpun lo jangan pernah manggil gue manis, sekali manggil awas lo ya. Selain itu visi senggol bacok masih berlaku.." Si Yoongi ngeliatin tangannya yang masih dipegang Jimin.

"Iya. Jadi?" Si Yoongi hembusin napasnya.

"Kalo gitu gue gak harus pura-pura, karena biar gimanapun gue..." Si Yoongi gak ngelanjutin kalimatnya.

"Gue.. Apa tadi?" Si Jimin mulai mancing-mancing si Yoongi.

"Gue juga sayang sama lo.." Suara si Yoongi kek bisikan, tapi si Jimin bisa denger walau dia pura-pura gak denger.

"Hah, apaan tadi? Gue gak denger, coba ucapin lagi dong, Park Yoongi!" Si Jimin ngedeketin wajahnya ke arah Yoongi yang bikin dia tambah blushing.

"Ah, tau ah!"

"Heh.. My Suga, lo mau kemana?" Si Jimin ngejar si Yoongi yang lari sambil nundukin kepalanya.

"Ah berisik! Dasar Chimchim gesrek!"

"Tapi sayang kan?!" Si Jimin masih ngejar Yoongi sampe ngelewatin gerbang sekolahan.

"Bodo, bantet!" Untung aja sekolahan masih sepi karena anak Bangtan emang pada sengaja berangkat jam 5 pagi buat latihan bareng di ruang dance. Lima orang yang ngeliat dari jendela ruang dance di lantai dua, empat orang karena mata Jeongguk ditutup lagi kali ini sama Taehyung, itu cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Waa.. Tae Hyung Kookie udah gede! Biarin kookie liat!"

"Ga boleh!" Keempat hyungnya jawab serempak.

Habis kejadian confessing yang tidak disengaja itu si Jimin tambah PD. Dia nge dance sambil merhatiin Yoongi yang duduk yang juga merhatiin dia sambil senyum.

 _'Ni anak sengkleknya ga pernah ilang keknya. Udah bantet,sengklek.. Tapi ternyata bisa romantis. Walo awalnya gue rada ngerasa gimana gitu..'_

Si Jimin juga ikut senyam-senyum ga jelas kearah Yoongi. _'Yawla senyumnya kek dikasih pemanis. Moga aja dikasih pengawet juga'_

Si Yoongi berdiri buat ngelanjutin giliran ngedancenya. Pas ngelewatin si Jimin si Yoongi ngasih kode yang bisa berarti "Nae neoreul saranghae."

Jimin yang baru ngeh sambil melongo duduk merhatiin Yoongi. Pipi Yoongi masih nge blush sejak confess tadi.

"Hyung? Lo sehat kan? Woi hyung?" Si Taehyung yang abis nge dance bareng Jimin dan duduk disebelahnya itu ngelambaiin tangannya di depan muka Jimin. Bukan apa-apa karena si Jimin ini senyam-senyum sambil ngelamun pake wajah yang dianggep Taehyung cukup ngeri.

 _'Akhirnya gue ga jomblo lagi, walau cuma ngerasain doang dan gak secara status. Dapet My Swag and SWEET Suga lagi..'_

* * *

 ** _My first Fanfic story. Sumpah ini absurd banget, but maklum gue belum pernah bikin fanfic, taunya LN :') kalo ada yang kurang bilang yaa_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bangtan Story Chapter 2.**

 **Author : Lee Reina**

 **Character :**

 **Kim Seokjin (Jin BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga BTS)**

 **Jeong Hoseok (J-Hope BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (Jimin BTS)**

 **Kim Taehyung (V BTS)**

 **Jeon Jeongguk (Jungkook BTS)**

 **And Other Original Character.**

 **Cuma sekelumit kisah antara kehidupan menjadi artis dan kehidupan biasa 7**

 **anak bangtan.**

* * *

Hari ini BTS sedang ngadain meeting dadakan di ruang musik milik Yoongi. Si Yoongi dengan wajah seriusnya merhatiin reaksi 6 anggota lain yang lagi mantengin komputer di ruangannya. Komputer itu lagi muter rancangan MV mixtape nya Yoongi.

"Hyung kok Kookie jadi pusing ya?"

"Wow, unbelievable.."

"Kok unyu.."

"Kookie kalo mau muntah yuk sama gue, gue juga pusing.."

Si Yoongi yang sejak tadi masang wajah serius mulai keliatan aura nyeremin di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi dari tadi kalian nonton 2 MV komennya cuma kek gitu?"

Si Taehyung sama Hoseok yang gak ikut ngomong cuma manggut-manggut. Bukannya nikmatin musiknya, tapi emang mereka lagi ga ngeh apa-apa.

"Yoongi hyung, kalo menurut gue sih ada potongan film yang masih kurang pencahayaan, terus pas bagian ini ni.." Si Jimin nge scrool beberapa bagian dari 2 MV.

"Lebih baik gayanya lo ganti aja hyung. Soalnya menurut gue kurang sesuai sama part nya. Nah, ada tuh adegan pas lo pake topi, kan itu truk ceritanya kecelakaan, kan. Nah di bagian tubuh lo misal pipi lo itu di tambahin kek bekas luka gitu aja. Kalo yang lainnya sih menurut gue biar Namjoon hyung aja yang komenin, soalnya gue bukan rap line."

Si Jimin yang udah selesai ngomenin MV nya Yoongi itu masang senyum sambil ngeliatin si Yoongi. Yoongi ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngerucutin mulutnya. Kayaknya moodnya udah balik lagi habis komenan dari si Jimin.

"Makasih.." Si Jimin nambah salting kalo ngeliat si Yoongi senyumin dia kek gini.

"Lo njun, gimana?"

"Your pronounciation is still bad on this part, and your articulation must be-" Jimin sama Yoongi nepuk jidat bersamaan.

"Gue lupa kalo ada part bahasa inggrisnya. Mana kita rapatnya masih pagi."

"Untung ini minggu hyung.."

"Oh iya.. Syukur deh."

"Woaa Rapmon Hyung kumat lagi.. Yee, daebak.." Si Taehyung sama Hoseok tepuk tangan seneng. Mereka baru kembali dari loading lama nya mereka.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi ada Jeongguk sama Jin yang belum kelar-kelar muntahnya.

 **-1 jam kemudian-**

"Woi, lu pada sarapan kagak? Udah siap nih makanannya!." Si Jin, yang mukanya masih pucet abis muntah ngedengerin mixtape nya Yoongi keluar dari dapur sambil ngelepas celemek.

Perlahan penghuni dorm yang dari pagi tadi pada sembunyi di kamar mereka pada keluar.

Si Jeongguk dan bang leader yang mulutnya terpaksa di lakban Jeongguk, Taehyung dan Hoseok yang masih bawa stick game sampe keluar kamar, dan juga Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih pake baju tidur.

"Lo masak apaan hyung? Kok gue gak nyium apa-apa?" Si Taehyung ngendus-ngendus berharap nemuin bau makanan yang dia sukai, tapi nihil.

"Noh liat aja di meja."Si Taehyung seketika natap kearah meja. Dia ngeliat makanan yang kemaren mereka makan di Osaka, Jepang.

"Hyung, bilang ama gue kalo gue mimpi.. " Taehyung narikin tangan Hoseok disebelahnya. Bukan karena dia gak suka makanannya, dia suka banget malah masakan Jepang. Tapi yang jadi masalah itu adalah makanan yang bikin mereka semua kecuali Jin trauma. Jimin, Yoongi, Jeongguk, dan Namjoon cuma masang wajah datar. Mereka kemudian natap si Jin. Si Namjoon dengan cepet ngelepas lakban dimulutnya.

Seketika paduan suara pun terjadi. "Hyung, lu serius nyuruh kita makan anak-anak ikan sama gurita ini lagi?" Entah kenapa si Namjoon bisa ngomong bahasa korea pas mereka paduan suara kek gini.

Ya, makanan yang bikin mereka trauma itu adalah anak-anak ikan dan gurita, yang masih idup yang cuma ditambahin perasan jeruk lemon! (gue lupa namanya apaan).

Jin ngangguk. "Enak kok, cobain aja dulu kek.."

"Ogah!" Seketika aura si Jin berubah jadi emak-emak yang kalo masak harus dimakan.

"Makan kagak? Ato enggak gue gak akan masak lagi buat kalian. Pilih makan ini ato kalian ga akan makan selamanya.." Seketika mereka natap Jin ngeri. Dengan cepet mereka pada ngambil posisi duduk.

"Haik, wakarimashita. Itadakimasu.."

"Nah, gitu dong." Jin kemudian ikut duduk.

Pada akhirnya mereka pun dengan ogah-ogahan makan. Mereka semua masang wajah datar sedatar-datarnya dengan muka yang pucet pasi.

Jin dengan mudahnya ngabisin tu makanan dalam beberapa menit. Yoongi yang ga terlalu suka masakan Jepang itu mukanya pucet banget ketika disuguhin tu makanan. Yang lainnya gak jauh beda. Walo si Namjoon pada akhirnya dengan santai makan ntu makanan sampe abis ga ada masalah.

Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok makan dengan tempo satu sendok 30 detik. Jeongguk makan dengan cara nelan satu-satu. Sementara si Yoongi, dia baru satu suap dan dia udah ga bisa masukin suapan lagi.

"Hyung.. " Si Yoongi nengok kearah Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya manggil dia sambil bisik-bisik.

"Hmm.." Jimin ngelirik Jin yang menuju kearah dapur sambil main hape.

 _'Kalo kedapur megang hape pasti lama nih '_

"Gue bantuin ngabisin sini. Punya gue udah hampir abis ni.." Si Jimin narik piring milik Yoongi.

"Gausah chim, gue masih bisa."

"Boong, ntu muka lu udah merah banget, keringetan lagi. Udah sini biar gue aja, lagian lo udah menuhin permintaan Jin hyung kan, biar gue yang nyelesaiin.."

Yoongi ngeliatin Jimin. Muka dia juga sama merahnya sama dia, tapi Jimin nekat makan make tempo 1 sendok 45 detik.

"Chim, gue ikut makan." Yoongi nyendokin ntu makanan dari piringnya yang direbut Jimin.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Gue gak tega kalo ntar Chimchim bantet kenapa-kenapa karena ngegantiin gue makan ini.." Yoongi ngeliatin sendok yang penuh sama makanan sambil senyum. Dia kemudian nyuapin tu makanan ke mulut dia.

Jimin ikutan senyum kemudian ngelanjutin makan sampe abis.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 3 pasang mata yang merhatiin mereka. Mereka baru selesai makan dan disuguhi pemandangan orang pacaran. Jeongguk ga ikut liat karena matanya ditempelin bekas lakban Namjoon sama si Taehyung. Sebenernya ada 4, karena Jin sebenernya pura-pura kedapur buat ngerekam mereka berdua, karena dia udah sadar daritadi kalo Jimin merhatiin si Yoongi mulu.

 _'Mayan bisa buat kenang-kenangan. Tapi keknya bakal ada yang confess lagi selain mereka bedua..'_

 **-Besok paginya-**

Hari ini anak bangtan berangkat pagi lagi. Mereka hari ini mau diskusiin album baru mereka. Muka mereka hari ini masih pada pucet kecuali Jin, karena mereka dari kemaren sampe tadi pagi pada muntah masal di dorm karena makanan buatan Jin. Tapi ada yang beda sama si maknae. Dia hari ini keliatan murung. Para hyungnya dari tadi merhatiin dia sejak berangkat sekolah.

"Kookie, lho kenapa? Sakit? Apa karena makanan yang gue kasih kemaren?" Jin meriksa suhu tubuh si Jeongguk dengan nempelin tangannya ke jidat Jeongguk.

"Ga hyung. Gapapa.. "

"Lo tau makanan lo bikin orang bisa sakit kenapa lo kasih kita?" Namjoon yang jalan disebelah Jin masang muka datar.

"Kalian aja yang pada ga kuat makan. Buktinya gue sehat walafiat dari kemaren habis makan ntu makanan."

"Tae hyung.. " Taehyung yang ngerasa dipanggil namanya sama si Jeongguk itu nengok.

"Kenapa?"

"Gue minta maaf.."

"Minta maaf soal apaan?"

"Soal yang kemaren gue melintir tangan Tae hyung. Sebenernya gue rela kalo permennya diambil, tapi kalo lo bilang-bilang dulu kalo mau permennya.."

"Kook, lo sehat kan?" Taehyung ngeliatin Jeongguk make ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan kaget. Jin yang masih disebelah Jeongguk juga sama kagetnya. Mereka kemudian pada berhenti jalan.

"Kookie lo beneran sehat, kan? Keknya lo sakit deh karena makanan kemaren.."

"Lo baru puber kali ya?Apa PMS?" Yoongi ngejiwit pinggang si Jimin.

"Lagi serius malah becanda lu.."

Para hyungnya pada ikut khawatir. Sebenernya khawatir karena perubahan drastis cara ngomong si Jeongguk. Mereka ga pernah denger Jeongguk make kata 'gue' ato 'lo'.

Jeongguk tiba-tiba senyum. "Gapapa, gue sehat kok. Hyung-deul, keknya gue gak ikut rapat hari ini. Ada tes soalnya jadi mau belajar dulu. Gue duluan ya.." Jeongguk kemudian lari sampe ngehilang dari pandangan mereka menuju ke sekolah.

"Ini keknya beneran gawat deh. Jeongguk jadi berubah drastis kek gini." Hoseok masih ngeliatin jalan yang dilaluin Jeongguk tadi.

"Gue khawatir banget nih sama si Kookie. Sebenernya dia kenapa sih? Duh.."

"Dia ga biasanya gampang banget minta maaf ke gue. Apalagi dia tadi bilang mau belajar, padahal di biasanya gak pernah belajar kek kita walo ada test sekalipun."

"Keknya hari ini kita gak usah rapat aja deh. Karna kalo rapat percuma soalnya kalo Jeongguk gak ikut ngejelasin ke dianya susah. Lagian juga cuma mbahas lagu baru sama album japanese." Namjoon ngomong sambil lanjut jalan.

"Kalo soal lagu baru nanti biar yang buat gue sama penulis lain." Yoongi yang masih jiwit pinggangnya Jimin beralih jewer kupingnya dan geret dia buat jalan. Jimin pasrah aja keliatannya.

 **-2 bulan kemudian-**

" Posisi satu k-chart adalah, Bangtan Sonyeondan! Selamat!"

"Woa terima kasih banyak!"

 _Fire.. Fire.. Fire.._

 ***Skip -1 jam kemudian-**

Mereka kini udah pada di mobil. Namjoon dan manajer hyungnya duduk di depan. Sedangkan di tengah duduk si Jin, Jeongguk dan Taehyung. Paling belakang duduk si Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi. Sejak 1 bulan kemaren sifat si Jeongguk berubah drastis. Jeongguk yang biasanya suka minta tidur di paha Jin, yang cerewet dan manja dimanapun dia, kini berubah jadi Jungkook yang diatas panggung yang pendiem dan kalem. Sejak mereka sampe ke stasiun tv tempat mereka comeback sampe mereka pulang si Jeongguk gak ngomong apa-apa. Dia cuma diem sambil setengah ngelamun.

Waktu wawancara juga sama aja. Dia cuma ngomong seadanya walo kadang juga ikut ketawa. Para hyungnya makin hari makin khawatir sama dia.

Mereka udah sampe di dorm. Si Jeongguk gak pake basa-basi langsung masuk ke dorm dan balik ke kamarnya. Sejak dua bulan lalu dia minta sama pd-nim buat tidur sendiri, gak sama si Namjoon.

"Hyung, apa hyung tahu sesuatu soal Jeongguk? Dari dua bulan lalu dia kayak gini terus.. " Si Jin coba nanya ke manajer hyung. Dia masih ngeliatin pintu kamar Jeongguk. Mereka lagi duduk di sofa sekarang.

"Gak, dia ga cerita apapun. Pd-nim juga udah tanya ke dia tapi Jeongguk bilang gak ada apa-apa."

Muka Jin tambah lesu. "Yaudah,hyung."

"Kalian besok malem disuruh pd-nim buat ke hotel di deket gedung bighit. Katanya ada hal penting yang mau disampein. "

Mereka pada ngangguk lesu. Gak lama kemudian manajer hyung udah balik ke alamnya/canda.

 **-Besoknya paginya-**

Dari kemaren Jeongguk ga keluar kamarnya, bahkan buat makan malem sekalipun. Jin yang sifatnya keibuan banget tambah khawatir sama tingkah laku si Jeongguk. Jin pun mutusin buat nyamperin kamarnya si Jeongguk

"Kookiee.. " Jin ngetuk pintu. Ga ada jawaban _. 'apa masih tidur kali ya?..'_

"Kook, bangun. Ayo sarapan. Lo dari kemaren blom makan kan? Ntar lo sakit gimana?"

"Kenapa hyung?." Taehyung tiba-tiba dateng.

"Kookie ga mau keluar keknya. dari tadi gue ketuk pintunya ga ada jawaban. Apa jangan-jangan dia pingsan di dalem?! Wa.. Gimana ni Tae?"

Si Taehyung dengan muka polosnya nyuruh Jin minggir. "Eh, lahh.. Ngapain?"

Setelah Jin minggir, Taehyung nggedor-nggedor pintu pake palu yang entah dia dapetin darimana. Jin cuma spechless sambil ngeliatin Taehyung.

"Kook, keluar kagak? Ato enggak gue dobrak ni pintu kamar lo!" Ga ada jawaban lagi. Akhirnya si Taehyung pun mutusin buat ndobrak pintu kamarnya Jeongguk.

"Tu, wa, ga.." Secara bersamaan dari dalem Jeongguk buka pintu kamarnya pas badan Taehyung nyampe di pintu. Dan kejadian yang diluar dugaan mereka bertiga pun terjadi.

Jin masih ga bisa ngomong apa-apa sampe beberapa menit. Si Jeongguk dan Taehyung juga masih di posisi itu saking kagetnya. Dari arah kamar lain, si Yoongi keluar masih pake baju tidur waktu kejadian itu berlangsung. Yoongi yang kamarnya berhadapan sama milik Jeongguk bikin dia mudah ngeliat kejadiannya.

"Anjir,Tae! Jeongguk lo apain?!"

"Ada apaan sih teriak-teriak?" Makhluk-makhluk lain yang baru bangun ikut keluar pas denger Yoongi teriak, karena ga biasanya si Yoongi teriak-teriak di dorm kek tadi. Jin yang baru sadar dari kejadian tadi cuma bisa nepok jidat, karena penghuni dorm udah pada liat kejadian yang ga disengaja tadi.

Jeongguk, yang diliat-liat jadi korban cuma bisa ngeliatin Taehyung make muka polosnya. Taehyung yang syok perlahan berdiri kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Gue ga ngapa-ngapain kok. Tadi ga sengaja, beneran. Jadi tadi ga keitung first kiss." Jin nampol jidat Taehyung. Yoongi yang berdiri di sebelah Namjoon udah siap-siapin lakban buat mulut si Namjoon.

"Bodo, kagak usah dijelasin napa? Lo malah bikin runyem aja sih, Tae!"

"First kiss itu apaan?" Jeongguk yang masih masang muka polosnya berdiri di samping Jin.

"Eh, anu.. Itu apaan ya?" Jimin langsung dapet jiwitan di pinggangnya sama si Yoongi.

"First kiss is a-" Yoongi cepet-cepet ngelakban mulut si Namjoon. Kemudian dia masang wajah sinis dan ngeliatin anggota lain satu-persatu.

"Ada yang mau jelasin? Kalo ada sini maju ke gue biar gue lakban juga mulutnya." Yang lain pada gelengin kepala.

"Good."

Jin kemudian ngeliatin muka Jeongguk. Wajahnya agak pucet. Jin kemudian nempelin tangannya di jidat Jeongguk. Panas.

"Tuh, kan badan lo panas. Lo ngapain aja sih di kamar. Astaga, ni anak bikin khawatir mulu." Jin kemudian narik tangan si Jeongguk ke dalem kamarnya. Belum sempet Jin ngelepas tangan Jeongguk dia sadar kalo tangan si Jeongguk lecet-lecet.

"Astaga lo abis ngapain,sih. Tangan sampe kek gini.." Yang lain kemudian nyusul masuk.

Kamar si Jeongguk penuh sama buntelan kertas dan bukunya berserakan. Kasurnya juga berantakan banget.

"Tidur gih. Gue ambilin makan dulu.."

"Tapi, hyung. Kookie gapapa kok." Para hyungnya ngeliatin si Jeongguk yang tiba-tiba balik kek biasanya. Jin gak ambil pusing langsung lari ngambil makanan.

"Lah, balik normal ni anak. Apa gara-gara sakit ye?" (ini Jimin)

"Mungkin gara-gara di ci-" Mulut si Hoseok keburu di lakban Yoongi.

"Lo tu bikin kita semua khawatir tau kagak. Dari 2 bulan lalu lo berubah sifat. Lo tu sebenernya kenapa?" Jin yang udah balik ngambil makanan masang wajah kesel sambil naruh tu makanan di kasurnya Jeongguk.

"Kalo kookie bilang kookie pengen jadi dewasa gimana? Kalo kookie bilang udah gamau dimanja hyung-deul lagi gimana?" Omongan Jeongguk barusan bikin hyungnya kembali spechless. Hening sesaat. Kemudian Jin ngambil makanan yang dia bawa.

"Ah, udahlah Kook. Sekali ini aja gue pengen manjain lo. Lo kan lagi sakit. Kalo lo sakit yang ngurusin lo kalo bukan kita siapa? Udah sekarang makan, lo tiduran aja gue yang nyuapin dan ga boleh bantah!"

"Hmm.. "

Taehyung yang ga sengaja ngeliat coretan-coretan milik Jeongguk di deketnya itu kemudian ngambil tu kertas. Dia kemudian mutusin buat duduk sambil baca lembaran coretan di kertas yang lebih mirip lagu ato puisi.

"You Make Me Begin.. ya?"

* * *

Plis jan pukulin gue karena gue bikinnya pas lagi kacau bet karena mas yoongi kupingnya sakit (belibet yakk). Nyatuin cerita real sama hayalan seorang multifandom kek gue (apaan) itu susah ternyata. Maaf upload an nya lama karena kuota gue abis (maapin dedek). Tapi sumpah ini absurd bet.


	3. Blood Sweat and Tears idea

**Bangtan Story Chapter 3.**

 **Author : Lee Reina**

 **Character :**

 **Kim Seokjin (Jin BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga BTS)**

 **Jeong Hoseok (J-Hope BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (Jimin BTS)**

 **Kim Taehyung (V BTS)**

 **Jeon Jeongguk (Jungkook BTS)**

 **And Other Original Character.**

 **Cuma sekelumit kisah antara kehidupan menjadi artis dan kehidupan biasa 7 anak bangtan.**

* * *

Taehyung yang ga sengaja ngeliat coretan-coretan milik Jeongguk di deketnya itu kemudian ngambil tu kertas. Dia kemudian mutusin buat duduk sambil baca lembaran coretan di kertas yang lebih mirip lagu ato puisi.

"You Make Me Begin.. ya?"

 **-Malemnya-**

"Kookie, lo yakin mau ikut. Badan lo masih panas lho. Mending istirahat di dorm aja."

"Gapapa hyung. Lagian gue kan pas rapat kemaren ga ikut. Gue ngerasa bersalah aja. Lagian-" _plakk._ Jin nempelin kompres di jidat Jeongguk.

"Ni bocah balik lagi kek kemaren. Hari ini aja, lo ga usah bersikap dewasa. Ini permintaaan gue. Kita semua jadi ngerasa kehilangan lo tau ga?" Jin kemudian langsung nyelonong ke dalem mobil. Langkahnya ngehentak-hentak nandain kalo dia lagi kesel. Jeongguk kemudian nyusul sambil nundukkin kepala, yang lain ikut nyusul.

Ga lama kemudian mereka sampe di hotel. Mereka disambut sama petugas hotel yang bilang kalo mereka udah ditunggu. Mereka kemudian dianter ke tempat dimana cuma beberapa orang aja yang tau. Disana udah ada pd-nim, beberapa staf dan para penulis lagu.

Seketika gaya berbicara dan ngomong mereka pada berubah, jadi kek direktur yang ketemu sama presdirnya/gg.

"Maaf terlambat. Jadi bagaimana pd-nim? pd-nim bilang ada hal yang harus dibicarakan?" -Namjoon. Entah kenapa kalo pas serius si Namjoon balik normal/plaakk.

"Begini, kami ingin membicarakan terkait pembuatan album selanjutnya." - Pd-nim( Bang Sihyuk)

"Apakah ada masalah? Kalau memang seperti itu kami akan membantu proses pembuatan untuk musiknya." -Yoongi.

"Tidak bukan seperti itu." Pdogg nyela mereka. Seketika mereka kemudian nengok kearah penulis yang duduk ditengah pd-nim dan slow rabbit. Slow rabbit kemudian giliran ngomong.

"Konser trilogy kalian baru saja berakhir, dan kami menyadari bahwa konser besar itu banyak terjadi masalah pada kesehatan kalian. Karena itu kami pikir biarkan kami saja yang menyelesaikan album seterusnya."

"Maksud hyung bagaimana?" Hoseok masih bingung sama kata-kata slow rabbit.

"Maksudnya.. " Mereka kemudian ngalihin pandangan kearah pd-nim.

"Untuk album setelah trilogy ini, kalian tidak perlu menulis atau membantu para song writer agensi. Partisipasi kalian dalam keterlibatan pembuatan lagu sudah sangat cukup."

"Tapi kami sudah sejauh ini pd-nim. Tidak mungkin kami harus selesai menuangkan cerita kami sampai trilogy ini."-Hoseok. (drama mode on)

"Kami tidak keberatan untuk terus menulis, pd-nim. Kami hanya menuangkan kisah kami bertujuh didalam lagu, itu mudah bagi kami. Tolonglah.." -Namjoon. Yang lain ikut ngangguk kecuali Jeongguk yang dari tadi nunduk di deket Taehyung yang merhatiin dia terus.

"Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin, Jimin, Taehyung, Jeongguk, tolong pikirkan kesehatan kalian. Kalian sudah sering sakit, bukan. Apalagi kamu Namjoon, kamu leader disini. Kamu juga harus perhatikan kesehatan kamu."

"Tapi kami baik-baik saja, pd-nim."

"Yoongi, anda harus-"

"Hikss.. Howee, maafin Kookie hyung!.."

"Lah.. Jeongguk, kok lu nangis. Eh hyung sumpah gue ga ngapa-ngapain dia kok. Dia nangis sendiri." Taehyung yang duduk disamping Jeongguk ngangkat tangan sambil masang wajah innocentnya. Jin yang dari tadi berusaha buat nyuekin si Jeongguk udah ga bisa nahan naluri keibuannya/gak.

"Kookie, lu kenapa sih? Bilang aja.."

"Huwee.. Kookie minta maaf udah sering nyusahin hyung-deul. Kookie yang nyebabin kalian gampang sakit karena ngurusin kookie.. Hiks.. Kookie ga mau ngeliat hyung-deul susah makanya sejak dua bulan lalu kookie nyoba berubah.. Huwee.. T-tapi Kookie malah tambah bikin hyung-deul susah, apalagi Jin hyung tadi keliatan kesel banget sama Kookie,hiks.. Huwee.." Jeongguk ngusep idungnya. (anj kok gue yang baper)

"Kalian semua pada kerja keras, taapi kookie ga ngelakuin apa-apa.."

"Ssstt.. Udah,oyy.. Ni anak.." Jin ngusep kepala si Jeongguk.

"Namjoon, sepertinya kami akan mempertimbangkannya. Ada suatu hal yang mengganggu saya. Cerita kalian sepertinya cukup untuk membuat album selanjutnya, tapi dengan bantuan kalian juga tentunya." Pd-nim masih ngeliatin Jeongguk yang sentrap-sentrup (Bahasanya yang bener apaan yak?).

"Benarkah? Apa masalahnya tentang Jeongguk?"

"Tidak, tentang kalian semua. Aku punya ide namanya." Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi serempak ngeliat kearah slow rabbit. "Apa hyung?"

"Ingat dengan scen tulisan 'boys meet what?' 'Boys met... ' dan 'boys meet wings' ? Kurasa kita bisa melanjutkannya. 'Boys meet evil'. Kurasa tema darah dan airmata cocok. Dan wings bisa kita gunakan untuk namanya kurasa."

Yoongi ngangguk-ngangguk ngeh. Hoseok cuma melongo ga ngerti (plis bang ini bukan waktunya loading lama).

"Kami juga membutuhkan partisipasi solo musik dari kalian."

"Lah?"

 **-1 jam kemudian-**

"Gue masih ga ngerti jalan pemikiran pd-nim gimana."

"Jadi setelah hampir 1 jam gue njelasin ke lu di dalem mobil itu lu masih kaga ngerti?"

"Bukan gitu, njun. Kalo soal albumnya gue masih ngerti. Tapi soal solo musiknya itu loh.." Namjoon cuma ngangguk-angguk. Dia kemudian ngeliatin Jin dan Jeongguk yang udah kayak emak lagi nidurin anaknya (ga).

"Lu kan tau gue ga pernah bikin lagu soal mak gue, masa gue dikasih part mama.. " Muka Hoseok ga woles. Mulutnya udah cem bentuk huruf 'ㅅ'.

"Lha apalagi gue, dapet part first love." Seperti biasa si Yoongi cuma masang wajah datar. Bodoamat yang penting abis ini tidur.

"Lha kan lu udah punya gue.." Jimin nyulekin (apaan ya) pipinya Yoongi yang semulus dan seputih kulit bayi karena sering pake bedak jo*hnson (kok gue malah ngiklan)

"Apaan sih. Putusin nih." Yoongi natep tajem kearah Jimin. Tapi tetep aja pipinya nge blushing. Ya bener juga sih yang dibilang Jimin/plakk.

"Anjirr,kok nyelekit ya.. Sadis banget lu hyung. Lagian kita kan ga pacaran,huwee. Kenyataan itu sakit ya. Untung kesayangan.." Jimin ngelus dada.

"Oh, mai hearteu.. Mai sol en my fyutur.. Tae, lu denger kagak, kek ada bunyi retakan gitu.." Hoseok naruh tangan kanan di kupingnya seolah dengerin sesuatu. Taehyung juga ikut ngelakuin.

fyi yang hoseok bilang tadi ga diitung bahasa inggris. Kalo kata Namjoon sih bahasa inggris kagak jadi/g. Lagian Namjoon udah ga napsu buat kumat hari ini.

"Iya hyung. Bunyinya.. Krak, kretak-keretak.. Bentar lagi keknya mau pecah.."

"Anj, dasar maknae dan hyung laknat. Terkutuklah kalian berdua."

"Lagian elu juga chim, suasana serius gini malah dimodusin." Jin ngeliatin jimin sambil masih ngelusin kepala Jeongguk yang lagi tidur di pahanya sambil ileran. 'Gpp mah ileran, untung nak tersayang lu dasar maknae.' (Ini yang bilang mak jin)

"Udah, mending kita tidur sekarang apa bersih-bersih gitu kek. Omongannya udah ngelantur jauh lagian. Oh, iya. Gue udah bilang belum ke kalian semua kalo tiap kelas ada ulangan dadakan besok?"

"Belom. Emang apaan?" Jin ngeliatin Namjoon pake ekspresi ga ada beban.

"Kelas 1 matematika, kelas 2 keknya Biologi, kelas 3 fisika."

"Oh." Mereka ngejawab serempak kemudian bubar satu-satu ninggalin Namjoon sama Jeongguk yang juga masih dipangku Jin.

"Njes dikacangin. Jadi lider tampan mah kudu sabar ya.."

Jin ngeliatan si Namjoon yang dengan pedenya bilang kalo dia lider tampan. Dalem ati si Jin udah komat-kamit ga jelas 'Anj, ge er, gantengan gue kemana-mana, lider cem lu yang naksir sapa oi buktinya masih jomblo aja' (dear mas jin, nyadar situ cocan yes, dan bang njun jomblo karna bukan galaku tapi nunggu kepastian lu.)

"Apaan lu liatin gue hyung? Naksir ye? iya gue tau gue ganteng kok.."

"Asdfghjkl.. Ge er lu njun, sapa juga yang naksir lu.. Dih, dah guanya lebih ganteng dari elu ntar dikata apa sama mak gue dapet elu?"

"Anj, keknya semenjak lu sekamar sama Yoongi hyung lu ketularan sadis,ye? Omongan lu nyelekit amat. Lagian kalo yang namanya suka mau dikata apa ya terima aja pasangannye, segala bentuk cem Yoongi hyung yang nerima kebantetan si Jimin. Lu sering nonton Beauty and the Beast apa yang katak ijo itu kan?" Jin cuma ngangguk-angguk. (Tontonannya mak jin tiap minggu. Kadang Jeongguk diajakin/canda.)

Dari kamar si Jimin, Tae, dan Hoseok. "Hyung, kok kuping gue mbengung yak?"

"Mungkin kuping lu kemasukan lebah, chim"

Jimin cuma ngangguk percaya aja.

Balik lagi ke emak and babeh.

"Itu lu tahu."

"Entar dulu, tapi kan pas akhirnya di situ cowoknya jadi ganteng njun."

"Lha ya lu coba kalo udah cinta ibarat muka cem apa aja lo anggep ganteng, kan. Lu coba liat dari sisi itu kali, hyung." Jin ngangguk lagi.

"Ahh, apaan sih jadi bahas cintaan begini. Lagian ye, gue masih blom minat kek gituan tau. Terserah deh lu mau anggep gue ini apaan gue ngikut aja."

"Kalo SPIML gimana?"

"Hah?spiml apaan?"

"Adalah ntar lu tau sendiri. Gue udah naruh dikamar lu, liat aja sendiri." Jin cuma masang muka bingung. Namjoon bangun trus nggendong si Jeongguk yang masih ileran ke kamar. Jin gak lama kemudian juga balik

"Ntu anak naruh apaan sih di kamar gue. Dah tau ada makhluk cem Yoongi dikamar gue, kalo tau gimana?"

Jin cuma cuek bebek masuk ke kamarnya sama si Yoongi. Baru mau ke kamar mandi Jin nyadar ada kertas di kasurnya. Jin kemudian baca ntu kertas, ga berapa lama Jin ngeblush.

"NAMJOON SENGKLEK, MAKSUD LO APAAN INI?!"

"Berisik. Gue mau tidur, lu ganggu mimpi indah gue,hyung." Yoongi, yang udah selimutan sampe kepala nengok kearah Jin sambil masang poker face nya. Padahal baru aja masuk ke alam mimpi dan dapet inspirasi, kemudian diganggu teriakan si Jin.

Dalem ati si Yoongi cuma bilang 'untung lu hyung gue, kalo ga udah gue bacok daritadi'. (tsadest) lalu balik tidur lagi.

Sementara di kamar Namjoon udah ada si Jeongguk yang tidur disebelahnya, sambil masih ileran sama sesekali sentrap-sentrup an/g.

"Itu biar lu nyadar." Namjoon lanjut tidur dengan orokan dahsyatnya/digeplaklider.

 **-Skip- -Sebulan kemudian-**

"Hyung, keknya gue pengen ganti warna sama kek elu deh."

"Lah, ngapain?"

"Gue gak suka warna yang ini. Gak cocok. Biar couple gitu."

"Najis."

"Anj,sadis. Tapi udah biasa sih."

Jimin sekarang lagi di studio nya Yoongi. Niat awal sih bantuin tapi ujung-unjungnya gangguin si Yoongi, padahal ini masih pagi.

"Apaan sih chim."

"Hyung tuh aneh, ya. Dulu kalo ngomong dikit banget. Apa gara-gara Jin hyung sekarang ngomongnya jadi kek emak-emak." Jimin ngomong sambil megangin hp. Niat mau foto sama Yoongi tapi takut ditabok.

"Gue ngomong dikit salah. Gue banyak ngomong salah. Dah gue mah serba salah keknya."

"Ya gak gitu juga,sih. Ya menurut gue kalo Yoongi hyung pendiem apa banyak omong kan sama aja. Ya maksudnya masih sama wujudnya. Gue ga masalah selama hyung masih bisa senyum."

"Maksud lu apaan sih?"

"Ya maksud gue kalo berubah sikap gapapa, yang penting sikapnya jangan."

Hening.

"Hyung?"

Hening lagi.

"Chim, mending lu keluar deh."

"Lah ngapa emang?"

"Udah, banyak omong lu. Cepet keluar." Yoongi maksa sambil dorng Jimin keluar sambil nunduk.

"Lah, kenapa sih hyung? Anj, gue dikunciin. Kenapa sih aneh banget?" Jimin nggarukin kepala.

Di dalem studio, si Yoongi ternyata nge blushing sodara-sodara.

"Ah,bodo amat. Gesrek gue kalo mikirin tadi."

 **-Besoknya-**

"Huwee, Yoongi hyung jahat!"

"Chim, gue bisa jelasin kok.. Ga kek yang lu pikirin sumpah."

"Bodoamat, gue ngambek pokoknya!"

"Sejak kapan orang ngambek ngomong? Pokoknya ga gitu, oi chim!"

Pagi ini, di dorm udah ada keributan yang dibikin oleh couple MinYoon. Penyebabnya cuma satu, warna rambut. Jimin yang udah capek-capek rambutnya dicat abu-abu biar kek Yoongi terpaksa menerima kenyataan karena Yoongi malah warnain rambut jadi item.

Jin dan Namjoon yamg nikmatin drama lari-larian ala MinYoon duduk sambil makan popcorn.

"Udah berapa lama mereka kejar-kejaran?"

Jin ngeliatin jam nya "Hampir 1 jam, njun. Gue ga habis pikir, kekuatan apa yang ngerasukin Yoongi yang notabene mager bet sampe kuat lari-lari an kek gitu ya?" Jin makan popcorn yang ada ditangannya.

" Itu kekuatan ikatan sama si Chim. Namanya kekuatan ikatan cinta." Si Jin ngangguk. Tiba- tiba si Namjoon nengok ke Jin

"Kita kapan punya ikatan kek gitu, ya?" Jin senyum.

"Bentar lagi kok. Tapi di dalam mimpi lu." Jin ngelempar popcorn di tangannya ke Namjoon, kemudian ngerapal mantra super panjang ke Namjoon.

"Astag.. Yawla hati lu terbuat dari apaan sih? Nyelekit bet.."

"Ya terserah gue."

"Btw rambut lu unyu, dasar pink prince."

"Maksud lu apaan ya?" Gini-gini si Jin ini kadang bisa masang muka sadis, walo kek emak-emak.

"Gak jadi."

Dari arah pintu, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jeongguk balik dari game center.

"Gue kok pengen main ntu game lagi, ya?"

"Gue juga. Apalagi body ceweknya asdfghjkl banget.."

"Hyung-deul pada ngomongin apaan sih? Kookie ga ngerti." Ya iyalah ga ngerti, Jeongguk kan mainnya game tembak-tembakkan, 100 meter dari tempat si Taehyung sama Hoseok main. Untung ga ilang.

"Chim, berenti napa gue capek.."

"Gamau. Yoongi hyung jahat sama gue.. Pokoknya gue ngambek.."

"Dih, mana ada orang ngambek bilang-bilang sih Chim? Gue capek tau.."

"Anggep aja lu lagi latihan bentuk otot sama Jimin."

"Macha."

Hoseok dan Taehyung cuma masang wajah blank face di depan pintu. Ruang tamu kek kapal pecah. Jimin yang berdiri di tangga sambil masang wajah ngambek andalan, si Yoongi yang kelesotan sambil sandaran di samping sofa, juga si Jin sama Namjoon yang anteng silang kaki di sofa sambil ngemil.

Sementara Jeongguk yang fase loading lama karena kebanyakan sama duo lola, berdiri di kiri Taehyung sambil ganti-gantian merhatian para hyungnya. "Kenapa sih?"

Oke ingatkan Jin untuk ngasih obat Jeongguk setelah ini/digeplak Taehyung (hubungannya apaan?).

* * *

 **Halo.. Ina minta maaf sial part sebelumnya karna banyak kesalahan. Data di haoe ternyata banyak yang salah infonya (wikipedia php hikseu). Oh iya, keknya ina mau semi hiatus, karena ga ada bahan lawakan (-) ini aja garing banget. Tapi kalo sempet dan mood ngelawak balik bakal ditulis, ini masih TBC juga. Butuh review walo pedes.**


	4. That Couple

**Bangtan Story Chapter 4.**

 **Author : Lee Reina**

 **Character :**

 **Kim Seokjin (Jin BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga BTS)**

 **Jeong Hoseok (J-Hope BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (Jimin BTS)**

 **Kim Taehyung (V BTS)**

 **Jeon Jeongguk (Jungkook BTS)**

 **And Other Original Character.**

 **Cuma sekelumit kisah antara kehidupan menjadi artis dan kehidupan biasa 7 anak bangtan.**

"Lu pada ngapain sih? Yoongi hyung lu ngapain kelesotan disitu?"

"Hah.. Noh tanya sama si bantet aja, Seok.." Yoongi masih ngos-ngosan sambil ngelirik si Jimin yang posisinya bener-bener ambigu di atas tangga.

"Lu juga ngapain nchim disitu? lu mau ngapain ntu tiang lu pake pelukin segala?"

"Bodo amat, gue mau nikahin ni tiang aja. Yoongi hyung jahat sama gue.."

"Anj, lu frustasi amat sih Jim.. Lu kan belom denger penjelasan si Yoongi, dengerin dulu napa. Kasian noh ngejarin lu daritadi sampe ngos-ngosan, mukanya dah merah ntu.." Jin masih ngemilin popcorn. Berhubung ampir abis dia mulai ngambil alih kacang di sebelah Namjoon.

"Biasanya udah lu tulungin, lu kan maknya. Tumben banget ga ngapa-ngapain."

"Sa bodo, njun. Bukan urusan gue. Mending gua makan daripada frustasi ngeliat drama mereka bedua."

Namjoon cuma ngeliatin Jin disebelahnya yang cuek bebek. 'Untung aje kesayangan. Untung hyung gue. Kalo kagak udah gue tabok daritadi.'

Si Hoseok nyenggol Taehyung disebelahnya yang masih masang wajah blank. Mereka bedua pada bisik-bisikkan

"Sstt.."

"Hah?"

"Tu tiang listrik bedua sejak kapan akurnye? Perasaan kemaren-kemaren debat mulu, sekarang nempel bet di sofa kek penganten baru." Taehyung nglirik Jeongguk disebelahnya yang masih fase loading lama. Aman berarti.

"Lu kan sering bet tu nonton drama, hyung. Pernah denger orang tua yang balik akur gara-gara ngeliat anaknya udah mulai pacaran? Ini versi real nya." Hoseok ngangguk percaya aja sambil balik masang wajah nge blank minta ditabok/g.

Jin ngeliatin Jimin sambil ngunyah kacang. "Udah puas lari?" Jimin cuma ngangguk masih masang wajah cemberut.

"Ntet,dengerin ye.." Si Yoongi bediri sambil diliatin Jimin. "Asal lu tau gue udah rencanaan warnain rambut gue jadi item sebelum lu pikiran mau warnain rambut lu abu-abu. Gue udah bilang sama yang warnain rambut lu sejak 3 minggu yang lalu buat warnain rambut ke item lagi setelah rambut pirang lu kemaren buat video solo lu. Ya mana gua tau lu maksa buat warnain abu-abu." Ini adalah omongan terpanjang Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin karena kekuatan cinta/digeplak.

Jimin balik senyam-senyum sendiri diatas tangga, masih dalam posisi ambigu nya.

"Jadi hyung udah rencana kembaran warna rambut sama gue?"

Yoongi ngangguk sambil masang wajah datar. Gengsi kali senyam-senyum, malu sama image swagnya (terserah bang,terserah.)

Yoongi jalan balik ke kamarnya. "Terserah lu mau gimana. Gue capek abis lari, mau tidur."

Jimin lari nurunin tangga, niatnya mau ngejar si Yoongi.

"Lah hyung kok malah lu yang marah gimana?"

"Dih,dikiranya gue apaan nya lu marah ke elu?"

"Eh,lha tapi.."

"G."

Mereka bedua udah sampe di kamar Yoongi dengan posisi Jimin di luarnya Yoongi didalem kamar."Lah, hyung tunggu-"

"Oh, lu katanya mau nikahin ntu tiang ye? Gua restuin kok." Yoongi senyum kemudian njeblesin pintu kamarnya. JLEB..

Hening bentar. Jin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok udah siap-siap nyumpel telinga pake tangan mereka. Sementara si Taehyung nutupin telinga Jeongguk pake tangannya, kupingnya sendiri ditutup pake permen karet yang entah dia dapet kapan dan dimana.

"LHA KOK MALAH YOONGI HYUNG YANG MARAH NJIRR?! HARUSNYA KAN GUE?! HYUNG, NCHIM MINTA MAAF HUWEE! DAH GUE MAH SEME SERBA SALAH MULU, YAWLAA!.. " Polusi suara (?) dari si Jimin keknya emang ga bisa ditolak.(sengaja di capslock biar sangar.)

"Sejak kapan lu jadi seme nya Yoongi hyung?"

"Muka-muka kek lu jadi seme?"

"Kok gue malah kasian sama Yoongi hyung dapet Jimin hyung ya?"

"Muka lu najisin bat Jim.."

"Anj, lu pada jahat banget sih sama gue? Muka seimut dan setampan gue kek gini dinistain yawla!" Jimin kelesotan didepan kamar Yoongi sambil nyakarin(?) pintu.

"Najis.." Tapi bersyukurlah Jimin karena Jeongguk ga ikutan. Karena ga ngerti yang dari tadi diomongin juga,sih/digeplakmakjin.

 **-Besoknya-**

"Hyung, masih marah ya?"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Soal kemaren. Gue bikin hyung jadi kecapean gara-gara gue salah paham sama hyung."

"Buat apaan gue marah."

"Jadi Yoongi hyung udah ga marah?"

"Pikir aja ndiri."

"Lah kok gitu?"

"G."

"HYUNG!"

"Berisik."

Masih pagi, enak buat pacaran (buat yang ga jomblo yekan). Tapi buat MinYoon couple pacaran itu mainstream. Pagi-pagi enaknya bukan pacaran tapi berantem nglanjutin kemaren. Sementara Jimin ngerayu Yoongi yang nyante jalan sambil dengerin musik pake headset, lima orang lain pada di belakang jadi pemain figuran/gak.

"Keknya mereka bedua makin deket bukannya makin mesra tapi makin amburegul. Gue sampe sekarang masih ga percaya Yoongi yang sesadis itu dapet Jimin yang polos nyerempet bego."

"Omongan lu btw juga sadis, hyung. Lagian mereka bedua statusnya gajelas juga. Bukannye Jimin bilang kalo mereka kagak pacaran yekan?" Namjoon sama Jin jalan agak jauhan dari HoJeongHyung. Disingkat aje biar gampang(?).

"Pacaran apa kagak kan itu rahasia mereka njun. Meski si chim bilang mereka kagak pacaran gara-gara dia cuma minta Yoongi merhatiin dia doang walo pura-pura, sapa tau si Yoongi sekarang malah baper sama hubungan mereka bedua."

"Iya juga sih. Btw, apa lo ga iri sama mereka bedua. Kalo mereka sekarang bisa dibilang pacaran bukannya sekarang yang jomblo tinggal kita berlima. Sebenernya si kookie kagak usah diitung sih, masih dibawah umur." (dear bang njun, dibawah umur gitu bisa bikin anak orang klepek-klepek.)

Jin mainin bibirnya sambil mikir. Namjoon yang ngeliatin jadi kegoda. Kegoda pen nampol maksudnya.

"Kagak tau juga sih. Gua masih bingung. Lagian gue masih belum tertarik walo kadang pengen ngerasain pacaran juga." Namjoon cuma ngangguk. Jin tiba-tiba ketawa.

"Paan sih lu njun nanya kek gitu. Lagian ya, gue itu lebih milih sahabatan. Kalo gue sekarang bisa deket sama kalian buat apaan gue pacaran? Aneh lu.." Jin nampol jidatnya Namjoon.

"Njir, sakit juga ternyata yak."

"Maap.."

"Gapapa deng, sakit mah. Daripada sakit ngeliat lu pacaran sama orang lain." Namjoon ngomong setengah ngebisik.

"Lo tadi ngomong apa? Gadenger gue.."

"Gajadi."

Dari jauh, Hoseok, Taehyung, sama Jeongguk ngeliatin dua drama satu lokasi. Muka mereka kusut amburegul. Ya kek kuda, kucing, sama kelinci yang baru bangun tidur gak mandi seminggu + blom dikasih makan gitu/plakk.

"Ini jam berapa sih, hyungdeul? Kookie masih ngantuk kok disuruh berangkat sekolah pagi.." Jeongguk ngucekin matanya sambil nguap.

"Jam 5. Pantes aja gue ngantuk, ini senin btw." Taehyung sama Hoseok ga ada bedanya. Mereka bedua kemaren abis begadang nemenin si Jimin yang pundung sambil maen ps di luar kamar, karena si Jimin kagak mau balik kekamar.

"Lagian ngapain sih nchim minta maaf sama Yoongi hyung. Lagian Yoongi hyungnya kagak marah juga. keliatan bat tu dari tingkahnya.."

"Lha biarin aja kali. Namanya cinta juga kek gitu,hyung."

"Eh,anjirr.. Yoongi hyung sadis bat dah, badannya Jimin dijiwitin,njay. Sampe tepar.."

"Eh, ditinggalin juga ntu. Samperin,samperin.."

Hoseok sama Taehyung nyamperin Jimin yang guling-gulingan didepan gerbang sekolah sambil teriak-teriak gaje manggilin Yoongi.

"PARK YOONGII! HYUNG,MAAPIN NCHIM HUWEE! AGUST D, SUGA ! HYUNG!"

"Hyung,lu bersisik amat sih.."

"Berisik, Tae.. Lidah lu ketuker sama alien ye?"

Mereka bedua bantuin Jimin berdiri. Dari belakang, Jin, Namjoon, sama Jeongguk udah nyusulin mereka.

"Makasih. Oh, iya.. Makasih juga kemaren udah nemenin gue begadang, sama selimutnya juga. Gue kemaren malah tidur duluan. Makasih ye, Hope hyung, Tae.." Jimin senyum sambil sentrap-sentrup. Mukanya udah kagak karuan karena tadi diusap-usapin ketanah.

Hoseok sama Taehyung masang wajah blank. "Selimut apaan? Gue sama Taehyung kagak ngasih apalagi nyelimutin lu semalem."

"Lha bukan lu bedua? Trus siapa kalo gitu geblek?!"

"Mana gua tau coeg?!"

"Harusnya lu tau, kan yang sama gue semalem cuma lo bedua!"

"Masalahnye kita bedua juga ketiduran bego!"

"WOEE ,BERENTI! GUA TAU SAPA!" Acara nyolot-nyolot an (?) mereka bertiga berenti karena suara Jin yang menggelegar.

"Hyung tau? Bilang sama nchim sapa! Nchim perlu tau!" Secara refleks Jimin nggoyang - nggoyangin pundak Jin pake tangan mungil+bantetnya.

"Ekhem!"

"Ehe.. Mangap Njun hyung. Okeh ulangin lagi.." Jimin yang ngeri dapet deheman ngerap ala monster dari Namjoon(?) ngerevisi pertanyaannya ke Jin. Jin yang ngerasa cuma diem.

"Jadi siapa hyung?"

Jin ngeliatin kearah jendela ruang kelas di lantai 3. Disalah satu jendela, Yoongi duduk di kursi sambil mangku kepala pake tangannya. Sebentar-sebentar, si Yoongi ngeliatin mereka.

Jin kemudian ngasih kode ke Jimin biar dia ngedeket. Jimin cuma nurutin sambil masang muka bingung.

"Gue kasih tau lo siapa, tapi plis jan bilang ke orangnya kalo yang ngasih tau gue ya.. Bisa abis gue ntar malem disadisin.." Jimin cuma ngangguk masih bingung.

"Jadi gini...

 **-FLASBACK-**

"Jim, lu yakin gak mau balik ke kamar? Udah malem loh ini.."

"Ogah, gue mau disini sampe Yoongi hyung keluar dari kamar."

"Yaudah, biarin aja Jin hyung. Ada kita bedua kok yang nemenin." Jin nengok kearah dua makhluk yang baru balik sambil bawa alat buat maen ps, ditambah snack yang bisa dipastikan Jin bahwa itu maling dari stock di dapur.

"Iya, sekalian gue sama Hope hyung maen ps. Tv di kamar kita suka buret-buret.."

"Yaudah, tapi perhatiin juga si nchim, sapa tau ntar dia nekat nenggak racun tikus di kulkas.."

"Sejak kapan di kulkas ada racun tikus?"

"Ah, itu yang naruh Yoongi.. Katanya jaga-jaga kalo ada yang mau bunuh diri biar gampang. Disana juga sering kemasukan tikus, ntah tikus apaan sampe jago bat buka kulkas."

Hening bentar. "Oke."

Jin kemudian balik ke kamar. Di kamarnya si Yoongi udah baringan selimutan sampe kepala. Jin ga ambil pusing sambil ikut baringan, tapi ga tidur.

Balik ke Taehyung dan Hoseok yang masih berdiri sambil masing-masing megangin snack sama ps ditangan.

"Keknya kesadisan Yoongi hyung udah sampe level akut,Tae."

"Lu denger tadi,hyung? Jin hyung ngomongnya enteng bat ga ada beban. Keknya dia mulai ketularan virus sadism dari Yoongi hyung."

"Gue jadi merinding sendiri Tae. Udahlah kita maen sekarang aja."

"Hooh.." Tae yang ngebawa snack seketika ngelempar yang dibawa ke sofa. Hoseok mulai nata ps yang ditangannya.

"Chim,sini woi.. Jan mojok di pinggir sofa mulu. Muka lu udah amburegul jangan ditambah amburegul lagi, ga cocok sama orang kek lu.."

"Lu nyelekit bat sih hyung. Ogah.."

"Yaodah.."

Jin yang dari tadi belom tidur ngedengerin obrolan mereka bertiga.

"Gue minta snacknya Tae.."

"Nih.."

"Anjirr, game apaan ini woi.. Lu yang bener aja beli game bahasa keluarga lho kek gini, Tae. Ganti-ganti!"

"Lha lo bisa ngobrol sama gue berarti lu kan ngerti bahasa gue,hyung. Gue malah yang bingung ma elu.."

"Ya maksud gua game nya yang normalan dikit napa, jan ngikutin style alien lu mulu. Lama-lama gue geli sendiri ngebayangin alien maen game alien.."

"Yaudah ganti aja. Gitu kok repot banget sih hyung. Pantes lu masih kelas dua sekarang.."

"Seenak lu ngomong aje Tae.. Gue nunggak juga buat kalian bego.. Kalo si Njun yang udah kelas tiga kan gara-gara pen sekelas sama Jin hyung, makanya dia akselerasi.."

"Omongan lu volume nya bisa dikurangin kagak? Sapa tau njun hyung apa Jin hyung belom tidur terus denger gimana? Bisa abis lu ditabokin besok."

"Eh iya.. Mangap.."

Obrolan mereka mulai ga waras.'Mereka paranormal apa begimana sih? Tau aja gua belom tidur.' Jin sebenernya mau mutusin buat tidur, tapi kok ngerasa ada yang ga beres makanya Jin mutusin buat tetep melek.

"Nah, game yang ini aja, Tae."

"Jangan, ntar kita ditangkep gara-gara nyiksa bocah gimana?"

"Ini kan cuma game Tae. Ini antaranya lu berperikemanusiaan nyerempet bego apa gimana sih lu? Lagian yang beli kasetnya tadi kan elu somplak."

"Yang ini aja. Ngebunuh zombie mwueheheh.."

"Jiwa psycho lu balik lagi ya Tae? Muka lu sadis bat btw."

"Habisnya denger suara darah muncrat kan seru hyung.."

"Pantes lu pengen maen film yang perannya psycho. Untung aje di hwarang lu dapet peran polos walo nyerempet bego Tae.."

Jin yang baringan dikamar seketika pengen muntah ngedenger obrolan tentang psycho.

"Yah, ga bisa dibuka hyung game nya.."

"Ya elu nya yang bego orang kaset pecah lu beli ya ga bisa dimainin."

"Terus maen apa?"

"Yang ini gimana, Tae?"

"Itu kegampangan. Yang fps aja.."

"Mainnya gimana cuk, itu kan mainnya grup bego!"

"Lha terus apaan autis?!"

"Udah yang ini aja gimana?"

"okeh coba dulu.." Hening bentar.

"Lha ga ada gambar cuma suaranye doang ini mainnya gimana?"

"Ah, bodo gua mau makan snacknya aja. Mumpung ga ngeluarin duit."

"Seenak udel lu aja nyet. Tadi lu yang ngajak main sekarang malah makan."

"Woe, itu bagian gue!"

"Punya lo kan udah gue kasih ke Jim hyung. Lah orangnya malah dah tidur.."

"Sabodo,sini bagi ke gua.."

"OGAH, KYAA!"

"AIGOO! TAE SINIIN SNACKNYA!"

*Gubrak*meong(?)*gedebak-gedebuk*pyarr.

Hening.

"Lah? Kok sepi. Apa pada dah tidur ya?" Jin meriksa keluar kamar. Bener ternyata ntu tiga bocah udah pada tidur dengan Jimin yang pules posisi tidur kek kucing dan Taehyung+Hoseok yang ngelekaran di bawah dengan posisi yang cukup ambigu, tindihan.

"Akhirnya udah pada tidur." Jin nengok kebelakang pas denger suara. Itu suaranya si Yoongi, sambil bawa selimut putih.

"Loh, lu belum tidur toh?" Jin masang wajah kaget. Yoongi ngangguk.

"Gue nunggu ni bocah tidur dulu." Kek biasanya, respon dari Yoongi cuma masang wajah datar. Jin ngangguk, terus nunjuk selimut yang dipegang Yoongi.

"Trus ngapain lu bawa selimut?"

"Buat Chimchimie."Yoongi dengan sukarela nyelimutin Jimin. Yoongi merhatiin si Jimin yang masih pules tidur, kemudian ngunyel rambut abu-abunya sambil ngejiwit pipi Jimin.

"Dasar bantet bisanya nyusahin aja." Jin ngedenger, omongan si Yoongi pedes seperti biasanya. Tapi bedanya, kali ini si Yoongi aura nya berubah. Dia sambil senyum.

 **-FLASBACK END-**

"Yah, kira-kira kek gitu." Jin nyelesaiin ceritanya sambil manggut-manggutin kepalanya yang dipangku pake tangan kanan.

Hening.

"Hmm.. Woii, Jim? Arwah lu masih disini kan? Oii.." Hoseok yang bediri disamping Jimin ngeliat Jimin yang dalam keadaan kek orang ga waras, ngelambaiin tangannya didepan muka Jimin. Ga ada respon.

"Ehm, bocah.. Mending kita tutup kuping sekarang deh. Gue ngerasa ada yang kagak beres."

"Lah emangnya kenapa?"

"Udah jan banyak bacot cepet tutup kuping lu njun. Kalian bertiga juga.."

Mereka nurutin perkataan Jin sambil masang wajah bingung. Ga berapa lama pertanyaan di benak mereka kejawab.

"PARK YOONGI HYUNG!" Jimin, dengan segala kebantetan dan syaraf malu nya yang udah putus teriak manggil nama Yoongi yang langsung dibales Yoongi pake tengokan lamban.

Keliatan kalo Yoongi rada kaget sambil sedikit ngeblushing. Tapi dia tetep mertahanin image swag yang berusaha dibangun sejak berangkat dari dorm tadi.

"DENGERIN NCHIM!"

"Apaan?" Yoongi masang wajah bingung sambil nggerakin bahu pertanda dia nanya ke Jimin.

"JIMIN SAYANG YOONGI HYUNG! SARAGHAAAEE! JIMIN MINTA MAAF! JIMIN TAU KALO JIMIN SALAH, TAPI JANGAN DIEMIN NCHIM!"

Yoongi kaget, pipinya tambah merah. Dengan cepet Yoongi ngeluarin buku dan nulis sesuatu di kertasnya.

Selanjutnya, terjadi adegan dimana Taehyung yang nutup mata dan ngedobelin sumpelan telinga Jeongguk. Di sebelahnya Jin dan Namjoon yang secara batiniah membutuhkan sandaran refleks saling pelukan.

Sedangkan Hoseok, dengan pasrah meluk jeruji gerbang dideketnya sambil ngerapal mantra "Jodohku mana, Hosiki ga bisa gini terus. Hopie butuh jodoh, kok nasib gini mulu, yaela~"

Jimin senyam-senyum sambil masih merhatiin jendela tempat Yoongi berada duduk di ruang kelasnya.

Karena disana Jimin bisa ngeliat pake mata sipitnya, Yoongi yang nutupin pipi merah pake buku sambil masang wajah datar juga ngeliatin dia.

Di buku itu ada tulisan Yoongi yang Isinya " Chimchim bego, gue gak marah. Gue cuma nguji elo. Gue ga mungkin marah sama elo, bantet. Karena Chimchimie itu kesayangan gue."

 **Kyaaa apa ini? maafkan otak recehku.. Mianhaeyo 😵 Maap ye, entah kenapa MinYoon couple itu gampang banget dijadiin cerita, soalnya bisa nyambung gitu entah kenapa. Kalo Taeguk sama Namjin entah kenapa langsung nge blank waktu dibikin :v Hoseok ama Tae mah nempel dari lahir dicerita ini jadi wajar aja Ina bikinnya gampang -)**


End file.
